This invention relates to a composition for preparing a high complete protein wheat bread.
Wheat bread is the most consumed bread in the United States next to enriched soft white bread. However, ordinary wheat breads only have in the order of 9.0% to 10% incomplete protein which is less than the PER of 2.5 required of a complete protein. This has been true due to technical problems associated with a commercial bread product such as flavor, grain, texture, appearance, sliceability, and the like. The balanced amino acide profile is critical and slight changes in the bread composition will produce an unacceptable product and, as a result, the bakery industry for many years has failed to produce an acceptable "complete protein" wheat bread. The first success was achieved with white soft bread as described in the related application. However, with the essential changes in formulation required for wheat bread, a new balanced amino acid profile was required and the critical parameters of composition were developed so that the bread produced according to the invention will have 15% complete protein with a PER of 2.5.